It is conventional practice for children to wear bibs frequently when they are infants and toddlers. Bibs are used during feedings to protect clothing and also throughout the day to keep clothing free from spit up and drool. When a bib gets soiled, it can simply be replaced, saving the effort of having to change the baby's clothing. This is particularly advantageous in the child care industry, but also appreciated by caretakers in general.
Due to a child's movement, bibs have a tendency to twist and turn around the neck. If the front of the bib is over the child's shoulder or has turned around to the child's back, it is no longer functional. This creates the need for frequently having to reposition a bib. Bibs also have a tendency to cover a child's face when a child lies on his or her back to play or sleep. Moreover, an infant's involuntary arm movement will often cause the bib to cover the infant's face. This is problematic, primarily because of the risk of SIDS, and secondly because of the child's general frustration with having fabric covering his or her face. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a means for keeping a bib secured to a child's clothing.